Seven Days
by Alhena Weasley
Summary: Reto propuesto por la comunidad "Retos FanFiction": 7 días, 7 situaciones y una pareja. Este es un reto donde cada capítulo tratará de una misma pareja en una situación distinta.


¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Pues esta vez vengo con una cosita nueva completamente para mí, bueno, para ser más exactos dos. La primera es que se trata de un Reto de 7 días, 7 situaciones sobre una pareja. En principio serán sin relación alguna pero bueno, nunca se sabe. La primera se titula **Cosplay. **

La segunda cosa nueva es precisamente escribir sobre esta pareja tan sumamente conocida,** James Potter y Lily Evans **o, en otras palabras,** Jily. **Para que os situéis un poquito diré que está ambientado en el quinto año de ambos, antes de la pelea de Lily y Severus.

Y bueno, avisaros de que si veis algo raro como fragmentos en negrita o una alineación incorrecta es culpa mía porque sigo peleándome con el editor de FF por más que _Eileen Hera_ -que también ha participado en el reto- me haya dado un curso intensivo sobre su uso.

Bueno, cualquier personaje que reconozcáis, así como Hogwarts y su maravilloso mundo, pertenece a **J.K. Rowling.**

**_Dejen un review si la leen, no cuesta nada y es una forma de darnos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. _**

Para Lily Evans la vida en el castillo nunca había sido tan sencilla como todos pensaban que era, tenía amigos que la querían, un chico que profesaba su amor por ella a los cuatro vientos, notas excelentes y una familia que la quería. Eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba, pero eran pocos los que podían ver a través de eso. La prefecta de Gryffindor muchas veces solo tenía ganas de hechizar a todo aquél que se le pusiera en medio, y aquel lunes estaba siendo especialmente complicado. No porque todavía quedaran cuatro días más de clase, ni porque aquella noche le tocara ronda junto a Remus, no, todo aquello no solía importarle demasiado. El problema era la carta que había recibido en el desayuno, Tuney se había roto la pierna y, de nuevo, se había negado a leer la carta que Lily había escrito para ella. No era ni la primera ni sería la última vez que aquello pasaba y la pelirroja empezaba a preguntarse si la relación de las dos hermanas podría llegar a solucionarse alguna vez.

Frunció el ceño mientras avanzaba por los transitados pasillos de Hogwarts, no había visto ni a Mary ni a Alice, por lo que supuso que ambas estarían ya de camino a las mazmorras, tenía doble hora de pociones con los Slytherin. ¿En qué pensaba el director al poner a Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos en una clase de dos horas? Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, menos aún con los zopencos de Potter y Black dentro de la misma mazmorra que Snape.

Y tal y como había predicho todos habían salido escaldados de la mazmorra, la clase ni siquiera había durado las dos horas que debía durar, a la que los dos siameses de Gryffindor –separados cada uno en un extremo de la clase- se aburrieron el caos empezó. Y por primera vez en semanas no fue en el caldero del Slytherin que solía ser su víctima predilecta, esa vez fue el caldero de Lily y Remus el que lo empezó todo, seguramente porque habían tenido la mala suerte de compartir banca con Snape y Mulciber. Y la poción que estaban haciendo no parecía reaccionar demasiado bien con lo que fuera que esos dos les tiraran. Lily y Remus se pasaron el resto del día en la enfermería, bajo los estrictos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

El castaño no tuvo que pasar la noche bajo observación pero la pelirroja, a quién la pasta verdosa había alcanzado en el rostro, si tendría que hacerlo. Seguramente por eso no se enteró del anuncio que el director Dumbledore hizo al castillo hasta que Mary y Alice subieron corriendo a contárselo.

- –**¡Lily!** – exclamó Mary nada más entrar en la enfermería, Mary MacDonald era una de sus mejores amigas – **No vas a creer lo que ha organizado Dumbledore para Carnaval** – añadió segundos después.

Alice miró sonriendo a sus amigas, jugando de forma divertida con la curiosidad de la que era poseedora la prefecta pelirroja.

- – **Va a haber un baile de disfraces** – anunció con un tono de voz solemne, tratando de dar seriedad a lo que trataban de decirle y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

- **Al que hay que asistir por parejas** – apuntó Mary.

– **¿De disfraces?** – preguntó la pelirroja, estaba claro que su director no era precisamente el hombre más cuerdo del mundo, sin embargo Lily no podía estar más de acuerdo con que era un genio, estaba acercando a todos lo sangre puras a tradiciones muggles sin que muchos de ellos se dieran cuenta.

- **Y… Alice irá con Frank** – dijo Mary sonriendo de forma algo pícara y sonrojando a la morena, cuyas mejillas parecían querer hacerle la competencia al cabello de su mejor amiga.

– **¿Te lo pidió?** – preguntó Lily ligeramente sorprendida.

Todas sabían lo tímido que podía llegar a ser Frank Longbottom cuando se trataba de Alice Deveraux, y es que el chico, un año mayor que ellas, llevaba años enamorado de la pequeña morena de cara redonda. Sin embargo Alice no se quedaba atrás y la normalmente habladora gryffindor se limitó a asentir completamente sonrojada.

- – **¿Qué hacéis aquí a esta hora? La señorita Evans debe descansar, así que les pido por favor que se vayan ya.** – ordenó la enfermera con el ceño fruncido.

Madame Pomfrey podía ser una mujer muy amable pero realmente daba miedo cuando se trataba de los alumnos que estaban bajo su cuidado.

No fue hasta dos días después que Lily recuperó su color de piel normal, que las manchas verdes y plateadas que habían adornado su cuerpo se fueron del todo y que su cabello dejó de parecer que tenía vida propia, Remus había tenido mucha suerte. Demasiada.

Lo primero que hizo una vez estuvo libre de todo fue dirigirse a su sala común como un huracán pelirrojo enfurecido, esta vez Potter y Black no iban a salir indemnes de todo aquello, ni hablar, ella no iba a permitirlo, aunque eso implicara tener que hacerles de guardián durante las detenciones y aguantarlos más horas de las que debía.

- – **¡Black! ¡Potter! ¡Bajad ahora mismo!** – gritó desde la zona común de la sala de los leones.

No pasó demasiado rato cuando el par de alborotadores asomaron por la sala común, con el uniforme mal puesto y pintas de recién levantarse. Dos días antes había sido luna llena y ambos seguían con las secuelas de apenas haber dormido durante una noche.

- – **Sé que habéis sido vosotros** – dijo cruzándose de brazos y plantándose en frente de ellos, como si James y Sirius no le sacaran una cabeza de altura cada uno.

- – **¿Es por la clase de pociones, Evans? Porque si es así debes saber que es imposible, estábamos cada uno en una punta ¿Recuerdas?** – preguntó Sirius con un deje burlón en su voz.

Lily frunció el ceño de forma visible y encaró una ceja, mirándolos a ambos de forma retadora, esperando a que uno de ellos dijera algo que le diera una pista, por mínima que fuera, sobre cómo lo habían logrado.

- – **Me ofende que siempre que ocurre algo malo pienses que he sido yo, pelirroja, llevamos cinco años conociéndonos, deberías saber que nunca le haría nada malo a Remus ni a ti** – contestó James, con la mano en el pecho, dramatizando.

- – **Por supuesto que no, Potter, no sé cómo he podido dudar de ti** – contestó rodando los ojos, marcando con evidente ironía cada una de las palabras - **¿Sabéis qué? Olvidar esto y, por cierto, Black, anúdate la corbata, es obligatorio llevarla** – añadió antes de subir a su habitación a por sus cosas.

Era su quinto curso, el primero siendo prefecta y a su director no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que programar un baile, un maldito baile de disfraces. Ella solo tenía un par de chicos en mente a los que podría preguntar y uno quedaba totalmente descartado por el hecho de ser un Slytherin, Severus nunca podría ir con ella, por más que fuera su mejor amigo.

- – **Mary ¿has visto a Remus?** – preguntó al ver a su mejor amiga saliendo del baño de la habitación.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y Lily salió disparada hacia el Gran Comedor, tenía que darse prisa para encontrarlo. Interceptó a Remus cuando este estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicas de cuarto año que intentaban que las aceptara a todas como pareja, la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta y fulminó a unas cuantas de ellas con la mirada antes de coger al que consideraba su mejor amigo por el brazo y arrastrarlo hasta un pasillo contiguo.

- – **¿Me harías un favor enorme?** – preguntó mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado, no espero a que el chico preguntara cuál - **¿Vienes conmigo al baile?** – inquirió manteniendo la mirada.

Remus se encontraba indeciso, por una parte deseaba decirle que sí a la pelirroja y evitar que aquellas locas le persiguieran durante más días pero por otra parte se encontraba James, Prongs, uno de sus mejores amigos que moría por los huesos de la pelirroja que estaba de pie delante de él.

- – **Está bien, pero tendrás que acceder a pasar tiempo con James, Sirius y Peter durante el baile** – contestó Moony con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Una semana después tenía lugar la primera salida a Hogsmeade, Lily quedó con los Merodeadores en Las Tres Escobas para recoger a Remus e ir en busca de un buen disfraz. No tardaron en encontrar una tienda adecuada a lo que buscaban, Lily no quería contentarse con ir disfrazada, quería encontrar uno de sus personajes favoritos, Black Widow, y obligaría a Remus a ir de Hawk Eye. Eran su pareja de espías favoritos y hacía tiempo que quería hacer aquel cosplay.

Al bajar la noche del baile fue toda una sorpresa para la pelirroja, enfundada en el traje negro de espía y con una coleta alta para que su cabello no le molestara el ver a Remus vestido de su compañero de misiones, arco y flechas de goma incluidas, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el ver a James Potter vestido como si fuera el mismísimo Capitán América. Bajó con Remus, James y Mary –que iban juntos en calidad de amigos- y Sirius y una chica de Ravenclaw abajo donde Peter, Marlene, Alice y Frank los esperaban.

La cena pasó rápidamente y las mesas fueron movidas a un lado para que el baile empezara y se puso a bailar de forma animada con Remus, había de todo, desde payasos, batmans, supermans, policías, enfermeras, ángeles y demonios… Nadie, ni siquiera los Slytherins que estaban obligados a participar en aquello se había podido salvar de la locura de Dumbledore. Y sin saber cómo la, hasta entonces, impecable pelirroja se vio pringada de pies a cabeza por un par de vasos de ponche de dos chicos mayores que ella. Se separó de su pareja con una sonrisa triste y salió corriendo hasta el baño de Myrtle, donde se encerró para limpiarse.

Aunque fueron minutos lo que pasó allí dentro a la pecosa le parecieron horas. Salió poco a poco del lugar, intentando que nadie la descubriera cuando escuchó unos pasos por el corredor contiguo. Entró en pánico ¡Ella no conocía los escondites! Trató de volver hacia atrás para quedarse en el baño cuando una voz la sorprendió.

- – **¿Lily?** – la susodicha abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró con el ceño fruncido.

- – **Evans para ti, Potter** – contestó de brazos cruzados, esperando la burla que nunca llegaría.

- – **¿Estás bien?** – preguntó el chico con algo de preocupación en la voz, a la par que se despeinaba en un gesto totalmente inconsciente.

- – **¿A ti que te importa?** – contestó de mala manera, evitando mirarlo.

- – **Teniendo en cuenta que serás la futura madre de mis hijos y mi esposa, bastante** – contestó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro, irritando todavía más a la prefecta.

- – ** ¡Antes me caso con el calamar gigante, Potter!** – exclamó sonrojada por lo que parecía ser el enfado antes de salir casi corriendo hacia su sala común.

Porque lo que Lily Evans nunca admitiría era que ese día huyó, porque ella no podía ser como la viuda negra que tanto admiraba, ella no podía evitar sentir su corazón latir más deprisa a cada muestra de preocupación de un chico que, teóricamente, odiaba.


End file.
